1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a testing method and a system thereof, in particular, to a testing method of a touch device and a system thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of the technology, touch devices have gradually replaced physical keypads or traditional keyboards and act as new-generation input devices. Besides, the touch devices have become the basic configuration of electronic apparatuses, e.g., laptops, cell phones, tablet PC, other portable multi-media players, etc. Capacitive, resistive, and optical touch devices are the common touch devices on the electronic apparatuses. In addition, with the development of multi-touch technology, touch gestures derived from the multi-touch technology provide users with a more intuitive operation experience, and thereby the users may operate the electronic apparatuses more easily and quickly.
In order to test the quality of the multi-touch devices, a series of testing steps may be performed on the touch devices prior to the ex-factory dates of these touch devices, so as to guarantee the touch functions of the touch devices. According to the existing testing method, gestures corresponding to the instructions issued by the test programs are given to the touch devices manually or by machines, and then the touch devices determine the gestures according to the physical characteristic information obtained through the touch actions and accordingly perform operations (e.g., a page-flip function). Thus, testers may determine whether the touch devices work properly according to the operations corresponding to the gestures. However, if the testers intend to learn more about whether the process of determining the gestures by the touch devices is correct, it is hard to achieve said purpose through simple manual inspection. As a result, it is necessary to develop a testing technique that may better satisfy the requirements for inspection in the pertinent industry.